fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FbAddict
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki FbAddict! Thanks for your edit to the The Pegasus Takes Flight page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 16:00, January 29, 2012 Pink Petal Guild For one, it doesn't belong to me. But on the same note, that user is no longer active. So go ahead. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I never made him. Another user(who's no longer active) did and I agreed to let him be Sanjo's adopted brother. And you're welcome, good luck with your storyline, by the way. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice hey nice characters True-Clown-Prince 20:34, April 25, 2012 (UTC) RE Nice Well actually i havent edited anything here in a while im just waiting on an admin to give me the ok with a new magic idea i have and then I'l start re createingTrue-Clown-Prince 20:42, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Pic If you had asked from the get-go, I would of said yes. Next time, ask first. You can use it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:29, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I've been busy :P and well, I need to make the magic....but, in essence, it's the use of metaphors and etc to bring about a specific magic effect. And sure[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 21:52, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure I guess. I didn't really make it, so you'll probably just have to make it up. Sorry about that.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 23:53, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey i saw a few of your characters and i wanted to say their looking good. True-Clown-Prince 07:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man that means alot. True-Clown-Prince 15:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yep Done. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:41, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 06:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lol, of course. If there's a magic without the "MY CAKE" template, then go ahead and use it. Maybe just link the character on the actual page's comments so I can see who it is alright?[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 20:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Egalia Guild Sure, you can! You can make the city that holds it, as long as it doesn't interfere with my own story and chars, since I'm not accepting LPs. Davidchola2 (talk) 11:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Kinemon I like the name! However, I have to see the character first, before I could ever accept him. Even though it's probable that I won't accept him since it is interfering with my story. Anyways, publish his article when you can and warn me so I can check it out! Davidchola2 (talk) 12:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Sages of the East Hi! I saw Kinemon's page. He's not a bad character (in fact, he's better than most characters), however, he's not exactly the kind of material I am looking for to be a Sage of the East. Even though I LOVE Urahara-san, I don't like to use famous anime characters, since they are too defined to fit into another story. However, I might give you permission to create more inside Egalia if you create good things. In fact, if you want to make something in Egalia, show it to me and I might let you do so. Davidchola2 (talk) 12:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Sorry I would rather you didn't, hence the MY CAKE template. The magic itself was also created by Seireitou, so it's a unique magic to him--Starship Model Ezekiel (An audience with Master...?) 19:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Copy I think you copied my idea! For as much as a nice guy I might be, I don't allow anyone to steal ideas. You weren't ever careful... The guild you made, Trois Lois, has its name copied from my Chimera Trois guild. It's seen in the translation. Change it, please! Have other ideas! French is not the only language around. Also, I said that you needed to ask me to create stuff in Egalia. I allowed you the floating islands, but you didn't mention a guild in it. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (Talk page • ) 20:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Make the guild Sure, and it's okay! I got taken away after seeing that you took advantage of my article. But, water under the bridge. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (Talk page • ) 21:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Translation I use Google Translate, Nihongodict and some references. I use some steps and the knowledge of Japanese I have obtained from years of anime and manga. A simple word's process is the following: #Write the intended word in Google Translate Eng - Jap. #Go to Nihongodict and confirm if it is a good translation. A complicated word, like my Redder Narbe's spells take these steps. I choose Exploding Dragon's Fire Dance (爆龍舞火 Bakuryū Buka) #Search for a word related to Exploding (explosion) in GT - NEVER SEARCH FOR THE WORD WITH -ING SUFFIX. It gives me Bakuhatsu (爆発) #Copy the kanji and remove the first one (発), switching to Jap - Eng. "発" means "from". X #Try the other one. "爆" means "explosion". Ding, ding, ding! Success. #Dragon is next. Quick. Ryu is "龍" or "竜", I'll choose the first one. #Now, I have BAKURYU. #Now is a bit trickier, lets use Nihongodict #In "Fire Dance", both kanji can be in any order, the one that sounds better. #Fire is easy (thanks, Naruto!). "火" Hi. #Dance usually appears as "ダンス". NEVER CHOOSE THESE. A normal word such as dance, a universal one is never written in katakana or hiragana, but always in kanji. #In Google you'll have a list of other options. Unfortunately, here you must have instinct to choose. But Nihongodict can help. Copy the ones that think that fit into the search engine of Nihongodict and see the results. However, since it is a composed expression, Fire Dance, I can only use one kanji. After searching, I found out "舞", since it means dance and is only one. BUT, together, they don't sound well, "Himai". #Copy one kanji and write the following link: "nihongodict.com/kanji/kanji here". After that, a page will appear with several Japanese writings. Go to "on" readings" and copy the words. Go to GT and paste them in JAP - ENG to see how they are said. #Repeat the same thing for the other kanji. #After that, its a matter of joining them and ordering them until you're pleased. #I have fire that can be read like ka (カ), and dance that can be read as bu (ブ) REMEMBER ON READINGS (ADVANCED WORDS MIGHT ADD KUN BUT FOR NOW STICK WITH ON ONLY). #'Buka '(舞火) --- 爆龍舞火 Bakuryū Buka) #AND YOU'RE DONE! #P.S.: If you doubt a word's on reading is like that activate phonetic writing in GT and write the on reading. Then scroll down with the down arrow until you find the kanji. #P.S.S.: Sorry for the big message and if it's too complicated, but to get good results, you gotta make efforts. If I find an easier way, I'll tell ya. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (Talk page • ) 21:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 New edit: For foreign words, like laser or words that you want to be written similarly to english (engrish is what they call it), just use google translate or a bad translator that those almost always give such results. Warsfeil/Burning Catarina would it be alright if i made a character that was a part of the Warsfeil heirarchy (like a knight) or a member of Burning Catarina? Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) eh, fair enough with the knight's i suppose (assuming you have big plans for them) i'll send you the link to the guild member when i'm done with them Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) As promised, here is the Burning Catarina member i've made ~~Tyche Fortuna~~ let me know what you think Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) well thanks for fixing up Tyche's page, it looks a lot better now ^^ (a lot of the wording is better too) I'll get to work on her magic next Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) got a question, were you planning on maybe having Burning Catarina & Lover's Alraune be rival guilds? Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC) that's alright, in the end it really is up to you, but have fun with that idea now in your head lol ^^ btw i'm excited to see how your story Fairy Tail: Adventures in Egalia goes Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC) well thanks for the compliment ^^ another question, about your story, will Tyche be appearing? (if not oh well, just wondering) Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) alright, and you're welcome. have you looked at her Magic Gem btw?Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) thanks, as a support magic it may kinda be seen as cheating, what with green gem combos lol Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) the story is progressing nicely (a little rough, but still good) and i'm liking it so far Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) it might just be me, but the grammar/wording of some of the sentences seemed a little rough, again that might just be me *shrug* Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) who do you think would be a good partner for Tyche? they would need to have a more offensive magic since she's a support magic user... do you have a character that would work or would it be easier if i made another character for the guild? 03:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) sorry, that was me, Lee, i didn't realize that my computer had logged me off Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah, that sounds like a plan, lemme know when you've got a character ready for me to look at Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Again... Again... You have to ask before making another guild in Egalia. I allowed making those floating islands and Burning Catarina, but you did not mention Lover's Alraune. You have to tell me! Egalia is my universe and if I think that a guild of yours might not be wanted there, you could ruin your plans. Therefore, ask first so this kind of things can be avoided. I accept this guild, but, in further things, ASK! [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (Talk page • ) 18:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 SORRY I'm sorry, I missread it. My bad, I retreat what I said. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (U in mah territory, bitch...! • ) 19:58, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Yeah, it'd be fine.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 07:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Prayer Magic Can I use it for my new character? ↑ [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (U in mah territory, bitch...! • ) 15:15, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Logo Fairy Tail Egalia.png|Normal Fairy Tail Egalia Glow.png|Glowing Ok, I did it quickly since they are so simple. If you don't like them just tell me and I'll do it differently 20:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Your wecome ^_^ Triangulum I think I spelled the name right. If he appeared in the canon series, then he's not an original character; thus should have your name following the title in paranthesis. I'm telling you this here since the comment function is screwed up right now for me. Same goes for any of the others you may of done this with. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Gel Magic Hey Addict, could I please use your Gel Magic please? SluttPanda (talk) 19:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey :D, i love the idea of temperature magic, so do you mind if use it on one of my characters? 15:41, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey :D i love the idea of temperature magic, so do you mind if i use it for one of my characters? TeamInsanity (talk) 15:49, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Tattoo Magic Hi Im Yahoo, and i was wondering if i could use tattoo magic for one of my characters? ThxYahoo774 (talk) 18:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) God Slayer Sure The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 01:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Hey, how did you get that infobox on your talk page on the right side [[User:GreenFlash12|'TheFlash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Venom']]) 19:33, April 18, 2013 (UTC) youth Hey, i was wonderin if i could use youth magic for a char?Lord of Yahoo! (talk) 17:20, April 21, 2013 (UTC) thx, itll be Ponya Wakow, ill make her in a couple hoursLord of Yahoo! (talk) 17:24, April 21, 2013 (UTC) hey, can i use Lunar Magic for a character? Lord of Yahoo (talk) 23:44, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello FbAddict. I was wondering if I could get permission to use Tattoo Magic. Thanks. --SuBash (talk) 20:41, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a bunch man! --SuBash (talk) 20:46, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I've created a character Alexei and I want her to have the Chisel Key, Caelum. The problem is your character has already got that key. I really like that spirit. Should I remove it from the list of Alexei's keys? Regards AgressiveHeadcheese (talk) 13:33, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello I am new to the Fairy Tail Fanon and I would like to make my first character with Lunar Magic of yours. I would really appieciate that. Thank You. I User:Franek12354 Best Regards Re: Pages Yeah, sure go ahead --SluttPanda (talk) 16:26, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Permission Hey Fb. I just wanted to ask if I could use Lunar Magic? When you were gone for a while, Per gave me permission but I figured now that you are back, I should ask you for the offical check.The Dawn Angel (talk) 22:21, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat some time! Do it :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Talk 09:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Race In the Races page, you forgot to put the Yaeger :P [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 16:24, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead. 17:14:28 Thu Sure. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:55, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Of course, it's essentially free use. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:01, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Sure! Let me know when its up. Do you have any questions about the curse? --Primarch11 16:18, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Well a drawback is that the user cannot manipulate existing sources of electricity (i.e. a lightning magic from someone else) and can only control existing metal materials in an existing/local magnetic field. Does that help? Primarch11 17:13, July 15, 2015 (UTC) sure that would be awesome! You can include some of the other demon lords too in it. As for being able to turn his or her body into electricity, I'd have to say no but it can be used as armor. --Primarch11 22:41, July 15, 2015 (UTC) he can absorb lightning but a limit is that he needs to use his hand to absorb it. Also he can't manipulate existing lightning, but generate it. He can manipulate existing metal with magnetism, but can't create metal. --Primarch11 23:41, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Here you go :) First.png Second.png 00:28, July 19, 2015 (UTC) HI.Just wanted to quickly ask, did you make the Demon Lord Haokah? Minticus Maximus (talk) 09:29, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm the creator of Barrett, another demon lord. I just wanted to know what your demon lord's opinion of Barrett would be. Also I would add a property template to your demon lord page if I were you, just to make it easier to find out who the creator is. Minticus Maximus (talk) 19:03, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey FB, it's rare for me to ask you anything, but can I use Archive Eye for one of my upcoming characters? I have pictures for it and everything and thought that this would be the perfect chance to use them. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 08:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! Thank yous. I'm just using it for one character because I just happened to find pics for it. I'm not gonna be using it for anything else unless something happens in the near-future makes me change my mind. But I'll let you know if there will be any changes like you mentioned. Thanks again :P Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 20:24, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Just asking, what would Haokah's opinion on Akki be? The Dragon Star (talk) 14:28, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Hiya Fb, may I use Archive Eye for a RP character I'm creating? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 01:07, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Rp Hello, I'm Td5. Would you like to rp sometime?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:37, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Nikolai Ichor is my strongest Mage with powers on par with God Serena in my opinion. I am now currently working on Eve Annex whom is still powerful, it could be a join guild job.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:58, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Bubble Magic Is it alright if I got permission to use Bubble Magic for a particular Dark Mage I wanted to use? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 04:29, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi there, I was wondering, what do you think Haokah would think about Akki and what their relationship would be. The Dragon Star 04:51, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:05, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm Possibly could've learned it from a really old spellbook someone from that place had left behind? - Chelia-chan 01:16, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Of course, have at it. 22:52:40 Tue Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:03, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Hey FB, leave a message on my talk page next time you come on, see can work together! Tsundoku (talk) 03:32, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey FB, it's Serene (this is my alt account). I was wondering, if I could make a Burning Catarina OC, and possibly do an RP with you? Tsundoku (talk) 18:59, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Oh yeah, absolutely. To be honest, I always try to refrain from using anime pictures x3 Tsundoku (talk) 19:13, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Lol, you are too nice. Don't feel bad, I can just find a new face for her Tsundoku (talk) 00:41, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but I got it covered. I renamed her to Petunia btw. I also found a jackpot of guild marks, for our use. Maleficent_Mark.png miyu_s_soaring_sakura_guild_mark_by_oppa_reji-d96zrsh.png Satyr_Key.png Ogre_Wand.png Yeti_Beard.png Tsundoku (talk) 00:53, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I like the Magic Frogs too :3. I found the marks while scowering the interwebs, and stumbling upon this fellow's DeviantArt page. (Don't worry, I got permissions) Tsundoku (talk) 01:06, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Well, I don't want to interfere with anything you are currently doing. Do you think you could fill me in? Tsundoku (talk) 17:46, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Yea, that would be cool! If you were willing, Petunia could also have a role in the main storyline too. But what would the arc be about? Tsundoku (talk) 17:56, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Alright, sweet! The Infiltration seems badass. I'm thinking we could do a job for a mueseum, guarding a precious gem overnight? Then some sort of thief could break in, etc. etc. Tsundoku (talk) 18:06, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Alright, cool! Will you be using Ramona? And, I think you should edit all the pages to fit it in, because I don't want to mess anything up x3 Tsundoku (talk) 18:10, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Oh no, that would be perfect. No need to create a new person. One more question; would it be an Arc, or a Chapter? Tsun 18:17, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, a mini-arc would be fine. You can start, if you want Tsun 18:22, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Is Distal the location of the arc? Tsun 19:00, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey FB, quick question. Do you think I could make a country that is based just 320 kilometers (200 miles) north of Eurail? It would be called Euridite, it is kind've an archipelago. Tsun 23:38, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey FB! Thanks for allowing Rana Veris into the guild, and I will gladly make her a Red Key. As for Euridite, I think I will just save it for later. Tsun 18:59, April 18, 2016 (UTC) So, I was thinking about the mini arc we are doing. Instead of just having some random thief break in, I think we could have- wait for it - a religious cult. Like the Zentopia Church, but a little more insane. They think the gem the girls are protecting is a gift from God, and plans to steal it for their church. I was thinking that the girls could fight their elite seven, known as the "Heavenly Virtues" *Chastity *Temperance *Charity *Diligence *Patience *Kindness *Humility Of course, only if you want to :3 Tsun 21:10, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah! And maybe the leader of their group cast an Organic Link spell on it, so after each one is defeated, the gem gets weaker and weaker, until it can't summon the god anymore! Tsun 21:17, April 18, 2016 (UTC) I guess we should just get various manga pictures of nuns and preists. Who would the leader be? I was just wondering, because their appearance should be "grander" Tsun 21:28, April 18, 2016 (UTC) So far, I have Patience, Chastity, and Temperance Tsun 21:56, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Chastity_Personality.jpg|Chastity Patience.jpg|Patience Temperance_Profile.png|Temperance Sure! Lepus! 19:09, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, looking great! If you want me to do anything, just ask! Lepus! 19:05, April 29, 2016 (UTC) I don't have any objections, I think everything looks great! I have a great feeling about our ideas too! Tsun-Tsun 19:03, May 3, 2016 (UTC) EEEK! I am so excited for our RP's! I love the Virtue of Humility! He is anti-Petunia pretty much, so it should be a great battle! Tsun-Tsun 02:33, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic. You require my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. If you got it before, then I probably forgot since history shows you haven't asked me for anything for a long time. If you ask once more I'll restore it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:48, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Don't worry. Anyway, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:53, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Question Hi there FBAddict, I left a question for you on Eurail. Also, I was wondering if I could make a if I could either submit characters for Burning Catarina or possibly make a guild of my own on Eurail. Hope to hear from you soon. Mangaholic13 (talk) 07:12, July 20, 2016 (UTC)Mangaholic13 I was wondering if I could use shadow God Slayer for a character of mine is this ok Can I use Phobia please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Archive Eye Hello FB. Is it ok if I give Archive Eye to my new character Gareth Forikin? Thanks --Garlicfork (talk) 08:04, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks a lot --17:14, October 5, 2016 (UTC)Garlicfork (talk) Magic use Permission Greetings. Can I use the Sensation Magic for Michael Exar? Marcusfalk12 (talk) 18:42, November 5, 2016 (UTC)Marcusfalk12Marcusfalk12 (talk) 18:42, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Hiya! Mind if I use Archive Eye for a character? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:20, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Excalibur Mind if I can add in a character who's gonna be named as Samuel Hayden in Excalibur? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 17:56, August 31, 2019 (UTC)) : I actually realized that, no need to worry about that considering Samuel Hayden would most likely not head to Egalia, oof. September 3, 2019 (UTC). Compliments Hii, just saying I like you're work : ) PuddingCups (talk) 02:44, September 24, 2019 (UTC) hi do u have a discord pls : ( PuddingCups (talk) 22:58, September 24, 2019 (UTC)